Trouver une conclusion
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: (SUIT LE FILM) Après toutes ces aventures, Mo et sa famille se retirent pour se reposer. Mais, dans l'esprit de Mo, une question demeure. Y a-t-il une vraie conclusion à toute cette fabuleuse et terrifiante histoire?


**Hello! Voici mon premier texte sur ce fandom (: Il se passe dans le film, et ne suit donc pas les livres.**

**Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Conclusion" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

**Inkheart et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture (:**

* * *

Depuis cette mésaventure magnifique et terrifiante à la fois, Mo avait décidé de se retirer dans la nature, accompagné de sa femme et de sa fille, les deux amours de sa vie. Il se sentait enfin libre et en paix. Plus aucune culpabilité ne venait abîmer son âme déjà bien amochée. L'histoire qu'il avait vécu durant ces dernières semaines avait enfin trouvé une conclusion. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur rempli de soulagement, le porteur d'histoires avait l'étrange pressentiment que l'histoire n'était pas encore finie.

Alors qu'il ruminait sur les derniers évènements, se demandant si toute cette vilaine histoire avait vraiment trouvé sa fin, des douces mains l'extirpèrent de ses pensées. Sa femme, sa si belle et douce femme.

-A quoi penses-tu, Mo ? demanda cette dernière avec la douceur qu'on lui reconnaissait.

-Ce qui s'est passé...ta disparition, ta découverte, toutes ces choses revenues du passé. Mais désormais, tout est bien fini. Nous allons pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais que ce n'est jamais fini, Mo...du moins, pas pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas contre un rattrapage de tout ce temps que nous avons passé l'un de l'autre. Loin des autres, accepta Resa, ses lèvres venant déposer un doux baiser sur les joues de son mari.

Mo ne voulut rien dire, préférant garder le silence et graver la voix de son amour dans son esprit. Il avait si peur que tout recommence, que son don ne lui fasse reproduire cette affreuse histoire. Et dire qu'il suffisait qu'il lise une histoire à voix haute pour que tout change à nouveau. Quelle ironie, au fond.

-Mo, pourquoi as-tu l'air si grave ? Même si cette histoire ne se finit pas, toi tu peux essayer de l'ignorer. Meggie aussi.

-Non, tu as raison. Mon don, le don que j'ai transmis...en fait, tout peut très bien recommencer, j'en ai peur. Et j'ai...j'ai l'impression que ce livre va encore me tourmenter, avoua Mo après un autre moment de silence.

Il avait depuis toujours un mal fou à se confier, et encore plus se confier à la femme à qui il avait infligé mille souffrances. Une métaphore, ou une exagération, elle aurait appelé ça, mais pour lui, la langue magique, c'était exactement ça. Rien que sa voix pouvait blesser. Resa avait tellement souffert de cet emprisonnement dans le château de Capricone. Mo osait à peine imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû endurer, muette et incapable de voir l'extérieur.

-Pourquoi « Cœur d'encre » te tourmente encore ? Chéri, il n'y a plus de raison de s'inquiéter. Tout a été remis en ordre grâce à toi et à Meggie, je suis fière de vous deux, n'oublie pas.

-Mais je t'ai fais souffrir, je t'ai envoyé si loin et en même temps si près de moi, de notre petite fille...me pardonneras-tu un jour ? lui souffla-t-il, l'air presque désespéré.

-Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Mo. Tu ne savais pas encore ce que tu pouvais faire.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. Et pour Doigt de Poussière, je sens que son histoire n'est pas finie. Elle a été modifiée après tout. Gwen n'est plus là, et l'histoire n'a pas la même fin, elle ne se finira pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé sa vraie fin, commença alors à paniquer l'homme, sous le regard inquiet de Resa.

Bien sûr, Doigt de Poussière était un ami très cher au guérisseur de ces beaux livres anciens. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, même si les circonstances n'avaient pas été agréables. Resa comprit que l'idée qu'il arrive quoique ce soit de mauvais à ce joueur de feu affecterait Mo. Ca l'affecterait probablement aussi, car elle connaissait autant Doigt de Poussière que son mari. Il l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle était sous les ordres de Capricone.

-Mon chéri, cesse de penser à ça pendant quelques minutes. Dors, repose-toi, lui intima-t-elle pourtant, ne voulant pas qu'il panique davantage.

-Mais...tu ne comprends pas, ma chérie. Cette histoire n'aura jamais de conclusion ! Doigt de Poussière n'a pas la fin que l'auteur lui a donné, et lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ça, il comprendra que le livre ne finira jamais.

-Chut, Mo, chut. Doigt de Poussière sait se débrouiller, et tu sais comment finit le vrai livre. Notre ami meurt en voulant sauver Gwen, et il ne veut pas mourir. Alors même si Cœur d'encre n'a pas de conclusion, laisse-le vivre sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa fin à lui, et à mon avis, elle n'arrivera pas avant un moment ! Et dis-moi plutôt où est Meggie ! demanda gentiment Resa, promenant son regard sur l'étendu du sable et de la mer devant elle.

Une plage pour se reposer, n'était-ce pas magnifique et romantique, en un sens ?

-Je crois qu'elle s'amuse avec Gwen et Farid, grommela doucement Mo, se recouchant sur le sable doux.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu n'apprécies pas encore ce jeune garçon !

-Non, c'est juste que...lui aussi, il ne vient pas d'ici. Mais tant qu'il ne crache pas du feu ou qu'il ne fait pas apparaitre de tapis volant ici, ça me va, maugréa la langue magique.

Resa se permit un rire. Et dire que Farid savait faire des tours de magie ! Elle préféra ne pas le rappeler à son pauvre mari étendu sur le sable doré. Car Farid avait tenu ces enseignements d'un certain Doigt de Poussière, dont la fin n'aurait de conclusion que quand **LUI** le choisirait. Et puis cette histoire de tapis volant, mieux valait de ne pas en parler, en fin de compte.

-N'empêche que je me demande quelle sera la conclusion de Doigt de Poussière, finit par parler Mo, avant de recevoir une douce tape amicale sur son torse.

Non, enfin de compte, non, il pouvait bien attendre quelques heures de plus avant de s'inquiéter. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que Resa et Meggie. Et les deux autres les accompagnant, bien sûr !

Et au loin, Meggie se pencha vers Farid et lui murmura une parole à l'oreille.

-J'aimerais que ce conte de fée n'ait aucune fin, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Que tu ne repartes jamais.

**FIN...ou pas!**


End file.
